powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koushiro Izumi
Koushiro Izumi (泉 光子郎 Izumi Kōshirō) is DigiViolet (デジバイオレット DejiBaioretto) of the Digirangers. He is partnered with Tentomon. Koushiro is a computer expert & spends a large fraction of his time trying to figure stuff out on his "PiBook" laptop. Koushiro lives with his adopted parents. When he initially found out that he was adopted, he began to subconsciously distant himself from his parents & focusing on his computer. The issue is resolved when his parents come forward with the truth & he accepts them as his true parents. He is the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge. He is one of the core members of the Digirangers in both seasons. Biography Before Digiranger He saw the battle between Parrotmon & Greymon, resulting in him becoming a Digiranger. Koushiro's real parents died in a car crash, & Koushiro's adoptive parents were asked to take care of him. He heard he was adopted on a night when he couldn't sleep. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' Koushiro is the computer whiz of the group, & the most curious of the Digital World. He often prefers to be alone. Once in the Digital World, Koushiro develops an "alien theory" & has a low opinion of the Digimon. For instance, when his partner, Tentomon, hears about Koushiro’s alien theory, he asks, "What mystery is there to me? I am who I am." When the Digirangers enter a factory, Koushiro finds a large battery & enters. He wipes away a part of the hieroglyphics on the inner wall, causing the factory to stop production. Koushiro becomes the first to realize that everything, even the program, is living in the Digital World. Koushiro’s skills with the computer, however, soon prove to be extraordinarily useful for the group. During the battle against Andromon, Tentomon suggests that Koushiro reenter the program that activated his Digivice. When Koushiro retypes it in, he & Tentomon transform into DigiViolet & Kabuterimon & defeats the black gear in Andromon. When Mimi & Tentomon run into a maze, Koushiro pulls out the map & locates Mimi’s location. He then directs her out of the maze. After the defeat of Devimon, the Digirangers are sent to the continent of Server to defeat Etemon. While they are in the capacity of Picklemon, Yamato & Koushiro see that their tags are glowing. They sneak out & find their crests; Yamato receives the Crest of Friendship, while Koushiro receives the Crest of Knowledge. Koushiro’s curiosity & deductive reasoning comes in handy once again; when Nanomon captures Sora, he is the first to theorize that Nanomon is still inside the pyramid. Taichi & Koushiro rescue Sora. Etemon learns of their presence & goes down there to destroy those kids. In the final ensuring battle, DigiOrange & Greymon successfully transform into Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon & defeat Etemon. Taichi & his Digimon are sucked into the Real World; during their short stay there, Koushiro sends a frantic transmission, warning Taichi not to go back to the Digital World. However, Taichi reenters the Digital World anyway, because he knows that he must restore the balance between the two worlds. Koushiro runs into Vademon, who tricks him into giving up his heart & regresses him to an accepting mind that does not question anything. Tentomon frantically tries to get him back to no avail; he slowly reverse transforms back into Mochimon & Bubbmon before Koushiro snaps out of it. Koushiro gets his tag & crest & his heart back. In the ensuring battle, he & Kabuterimon transform into Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon & defeat Vademon. During the search for the Eighth Child, the Digirangers pursue Vamdemon into the Real World. Gennai loads a couple of programs into Koushiro’s laptop that gives him much information. The first program tracks the movement of Digimon; Koushiro sees Raremon attacking Tokyo Bay & rushes out there with Tentomon to stop him. The second program puts up a digital barrier, which stops the Bakemon from taking Koushiro & his parents away. Gennai also tells Koushiro that the source of Vamdemon’s power is in the Fuji TV station & describes the prophecy to him. The prophecy aids them in defeating VenomVamdemon; when Koushiro reads the prophecy out loud (it took the Digirangers some time to figure it out), the group follows its lines. Angemon & Angewomon hit Yamato & Taichi with arrows of hope & light, which leads to them & their Digimon partners, Agumon & Gabumon, warp transforming into their Ultimate forms, which is of tremendous aid in the battle. During this saga, Koushiro’s parents reveal to him that he was adopted. Koushiro’s real parents were killed in a car accident, & his father’s distant cousin adopted Koushiro. Koushiro also reveals that he found out when he overheard a late-night conversation, & says that he retreated into computers to try to forget about what he had overheard. Koushiro’s computer becomes a more valued asset as the Digirangers battle the Dark Masters. Before, their Digimon partners used to describe the information about the various Digimon that they encountered; now, Koushiro has loaded a database of Digimon profiles. When a new Digimon shows up, Koushiro names & describes the characteristics to the rest of the Digirangers. In the last battle against Piemon, Koushiro was turned into a key chain. After Apocalymon was defeated, Koushiro calculated that, because the Digital World might see them as foreign objects, the Digirangers could be deleted when the Digital World was being recreated. However, Gennai tells them that the time distortion was fixed with the defeat of Apocalymon, & that the solar eclipse would seal the barrier for an indefinite amount of time. Koushiro says goodbye to Tentomon, thanking him for being a good friend. ''Our War Game! In ''Our War Game!, Koushiro is the one who first discovers a Digitama infected with a computer virus on the internet, & then rushes off to alert the others. He comes over to Taichi's house to watch the battle unfold. He is deluged with the number of e-mails coming in, & frantically begs their audience to stop sending them, as their lag is slowing WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon down. Meanwhile, Koushiro continues to eat all of Mrs. Yagami's cooking, despite Taichi's warnings. This eventually gives him indigestion at a crucial point, so that he's out of the room when Taichi accidentally freezes the computer. Later, after WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon Jogres Transform into Omegamon & take out all of Diablomon's clones, however, the remaining Diablomon is too quick for Omegamon, always jumping away just as Omegamon spots it. Koushiro finally comes up with a plan, forwarding all of the emails to Diablomon to slow him down. Omegamon manages to destroy Diablomon just seconds before the nuclear missiles would have hit Japan. Before Digiranger 02 In May, Koushiro arrived in the Digital World & gave up his Crest power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, he & Tentomon lost the power to become Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02'' Three years later, Koushiro is now in high school & is a president of the Computer Club. Koushiro continues to play his technical role; he monitors the Digital World & alerts the new Digirangers to upcoming troubles & problems. Koushiro devises the plan to invade Ken Ichijouji’s base; with Iori Hida’s information that a pipeline will cross paths with Ken’s base, he directs Agumon & Gabumon to create a diversion. Later, when Ken’s base is about to explode, Koushiro tells them the problem & when the warp is back to normal. With Wallace from America, he also figures out that the new Digivices have three new functions, & dubs them the D-3s. Lastly, after school gets out, Koushiro theorizes that the power of the D-3 is what really opens the gate to the Digital World. This theory proves to be correct, & gives the Digirangers the ability to open up ports at any time & any location, rather than being limited to simply using the school’s computer lab to move in and out of the Digital World. ''Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Koushiro is seen upgrading his computer during the opening theme, & in he is kidnapped along with the other original Digirangers & de-aged. Diablomon's Counterattack Like in ''Our War Game!, Koushiro still was responsible for the planning & execution of the attacks on Diablomon. He was the one who gathered all the Digirangers (including Mimi Tachikawa, who flew in from America) to help defeat Diablomon & stop the havoc it wreaked on the net & the real world. He was able to decipher Diablomon's plan to send Kuramon into the real world & sent the younger generation DigiDestined to go capture them. Future By the year 2027, Koushiro sets up a research team with Shin Kido & Sora's dad to study more of the Digital World than what the human population already knows. He has a daughter, with a Mochimon, but her mother is not revealed. Personality DigiViolet DigiViolet (デジバイオレット DejiBaioretto) is the Digiranger form Koushiro assumes when Tentomon transforms into Kabuterimon. He & Kabuterimon first appeared when they freed Andromon from the power of the Black Gear. They were also involved in battles against Devimon & Etemon. DigiViolet & Kabuterimon are also seen in the movie Our War Game!, when Koushiro & Tentomon Transform in order to fight Keramon. Attacks *'Mega Blaster': DigiViolet fires a ball of electricity at enemies. Atlur (Perfect) Atlur DigiViolet (アトラーデジバイオレット Atorā Deji Baioretto) is DigiViolet's Perfect form. He debuts when Koushiro & Kabuterimon faced Vademon. Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon were also involved in several battles against Vamdemon's henchmen & later, Vamdemon himself. Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon seem to have a large amount of power despite their level, seeing as they were able to destroy an entire planet that Vademon threw at them in their fight. This power was also shown in the fight against LadyDevimon, when her Darkness Wave attack failed when it hit Atlur DigiViolet's armor & AtlurKabuterimon's shell. Koushiro & Tentomon lose the ability to Transform into this form when Koushiro releases the power of his crest to free the Harmonious Ones. Later, in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, Qinglongmon uses one of his Computer Kernel to restore Koushiro & Tentomon's power to Transform into Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon. Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon are seen again towards the end of Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Attacks *'Horn Blaster': Atlur DigiViolet fires an electric blast from his horn gaunlet. Tentomon See Also External Links *Koushiro Izumi - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Violet Ranger Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Purple Ranger Category:Reynoman